The gang of St Geri Academy
by ConayGJ
Summary: What if Andy's toys were human? What would they be like, and who would they be with? Bo/Woody, slight Jessie/Buzz. Bo is about to reveal a huge secret to Woody, YOU decide what happens next! Rated K   just for safety.


_**A/N: **__This story was inspired by another one I have read on this site, however I must assure everyone that this has a different and less complex plot._

_The story is set in a small fictional town in Kent, United Kingdom (called Newtown [this place exists however it is not a town, it is part of another town in Kent]); where all of the toys are human. The humans in Toy Story are included, however they have a very small part to play, and it is not in sync with the main plot of TS1/2/3._

_**Disclaimer: **__Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and the rest of the Toy Story franchise is owned and licensed by The Walt Disney Company and the Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group. I do not own any of the characters from the TSF however all of my OC's are owned and licensed by Revon Video and Conor Jackson._

**The gang of St. Geri Academy**

_By Conor Jackson (Conay)_

Chapter I: The reuniting of the old and meeting of the new

In was a bright September morning in Newtown, Kent; the sixth of September actually; the first Monday of the month; the first day of school.

"But I don't wanna go to school!" moaned 11 year old Jessie, originally from America, her parents and brother had moved to England when she was 4. She had fairly long red ponytail braid, with a yellow bow at the tip.

"Jessie, you have to, it's your first day!" replied Bonnie Davis, Jessie's mother in law, she had thick black hair with beautiful brown eyes and was a very helpful person.

When Jessie refused to cooperate, she called Woody, a 15 year old heading into his final academic year, Woody had almost solid brown hair (due to the amount of gel he uses) and is nicknamed "The Sheriff" as he always use to say he wanted to be a Sheriff, he still has a similar ambition, he wants to work for Kent Police as a PCSO (Police Community Support Officer). He was very intelligent, and could easily make a top investigator for the Metropolitan Police, let alone Kent. The family also owned a horse called Bullseye, who loves Woody more then anyone else, including Jessie.

He groaned as he entered his sister's room, he was getting fed up of his sister's poor attitude. "Jessie wake up!" he demanded, shaking her violently.

"Okay, okay." She said, sitting up and yawning. "Woody, I don't want to go to school."

"You have to Jess, its part of life and I'm sure you'll grow up to be smarter then me." He assured her, taking her hand and yanking her out of bed playfully. Jessie laughed and got up; she smiled at her brother as they both walked downstairs to get ready for school.

Meanwhile, a few streets away, Emperor Zurg was trying to wake his son up, of course his name wasn't really Emperor Zurg; that was just a codename he used when he was at school himself, he got the nickname because he was the leader of the group he was part of, thus earning the title "Emperor", but Zurg stood for his full name, Zachary Umbridge Ronald Georgiou. He didn't mind being called that, he actually liked the name.

Zurg's son, Brandon, nicknamed Buzz for his constant use of the word. He was eager to meet new people, so as soon as he heard his dad calling for him, he immediately shot up rushed to get ready. Buzz was a pretty cool guy actually; his dream was to work for the UK Space Agency, and to be in space, he can also speak fluent Spanish as he had lived in Spain for 4 and half years.

All around Newtown; children and teenagers were getting up and ready for their first day of school, a day which will be scary, yet very exciting for many of the students, including Slinky, Rex, the potato head, Bo and Hamm.

Slinky was the same age was Woody; he's called Slinky because of his amazing acrobatic skills of being able to mimic a slinky falling downstairs. However, his real name is Harry, but everyone calls him Slink or Slinky. He was incredibly loyal to Woody, and was his best time.

Rex was a year younger then Woody and Slinky, he got his nickname because of his fascination of dinosaurs. His real name was Reggie, but everyone called him Rex. He is known to be really interested in video games, but suffers from bad anxiety.

John; or the potato head as everyone calls him, is the same age a Rex. He is known to be very sarcastic and can get very moody sometimes. He is called potato head because his head looks similar to a potato, although he has mainly outgrown that look, but they still call him by that name.

Bo was the same age as Woody, she was his girlfriend, she and Woody had been together for over 4 years and they are still practically inseparable. She is sweet and loveable, and provides Woody with calm and loving comfort whenever he is scared or angry.

Hamm was the same age as Rex and John; he got his nickname because he always worked with his dad at the Hammersmith Apollo, his real name though is Josh, but no one calls him that. Hamm's known to be highly intelligent, knowing most things about the world; you could call him a geek, but his personality would suggest otherwise.

Now the thing that makes these guys special is that they are part of a small group, a friendship group, and that group was formed after they were put in the same vertical tutor group, led by Mr. Anderson (who was Woody and Jessie's granddad-in-law). Also in the tutor group were Dorothy (nicknamed Dolly by her friends), Bethany (nicknamed Buttercup because that is always what her mother use to call her), Trisha (nicknamed Trixie, no one really understands why), Ken and Barbie (well... Her real name was Jade but she's called Barbie because fashion is all she cares about), they were a close-knit group, who always helped each other out. But it was September, and new arrivals were due...

After getting dressed and ready, Woody and Jessie left their house to travel to Slinky's and Bo's, they would meet the rest of the gang when they got to school.

"I can't wait to see your friends!" Jessie exclaimed happily.

"Jessie, you've seen them loads of times."

"I know but I mean in school and stuff"

"Right... Okay. Anyway, remember what I told you, don't start causing trouble with any of these guys, especially Bo."

"Especially Bo?"

"Yes; _Especially Bo_"

After that, Jessie started chanting until Woody shut her up.

As they approached Slinky's house the door swung open and an energetic Slink jumped out. This scared Jessie slightly, well; it startled her really, but she looked scared.

"Hey Woody" he said in his deep South-American accent.

"Hey Slink, how've you been?"

"I've been great, can't wait until we start at 9 today"

Woody grinned, after a long and boring summer, they all wanted to go back, but not as much as Slink did.

"So are ya still with Bo?" He asked.

Woody nodded, but then he replied "I haven't seen her since that football game, not sure she's happy with me."

"Wait... So you haven't seen her for 5 weeks?" Slinky asked, looking concerned now, he knew Woody and Bo were only separate for more then two weeks when their on separate holidays.

"Look Slink, it's fine, I've still been talking to her, and she's just been a little under the weather."

While they had been talking about Bo, they had instinctively walked right up to her door. It was only when the door opened did Woody and Slinky land back on Earth, she was beautiful, he'd known her since Primary School but every time they had been apart for more then a week; she would seem to come back looking better.

"Hey Woody" She said softly, smiling sweetly.

"Hi" He whispered drawn into her sweet scent, he moved forward and took her hand; her smile got bigger as they slowly pushed their heads forward into a long and loving kiss; that was until, Slinky coughed. Woody immediately blushed and pulled back, he still felt like a little year 7 when he realised people were watching him.

"Err... Can we go now? I really wanna meet some people at school!" Jessie yelled impatiently.

"Alright, come on guys" replied Woody, as they started making their way to school, they all liked school; ever since they rebuilt it, the old school was rotten and falling apart, but when they changed it from St. McWhiggin School of Newtown to St. Geri's Academy, everything changed; including their attitude towards the academy.

As they gradually made their way to school, they quickly discussed what has been going over the previous 5 weeks.

"So Bo, what was wrong with you?" Slinky, who had been wondering why she had been acting fairly quiet during the conversation, asked.

"What are you on abou-" Bo paused, and realised what she had said to Woody a few weeks ago, it was all a lie, she wasn't ill; she'd been to Spain for 4 weeks, and didn't want to reveal to Woody why. "Oh yeah... I was down with pneumonia.

"Oh..." was all that Slinky could say, he still had his suspicions, but he kept off the subject, not trying to annoy Woody.

"Why did you just stutter?" asked Jessie.

"Jessie what did I tell you about annoying people?" Woody groaned.

"Hey I only asked a question!"

"Yeah, well don't!"

"Guys stop it!" butted in Bo. "You don't want to fight before you get to school now do you."

Woody looked slightly taken back "I'm sorry Bo, it's just strange going to school with a new lot of Year 7s"

"Well Woody, you've done it for 4 years, you can do it one more time."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Woody smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. When he looked away, Bo sighed sadly, he didn't deserve to be lied to, but she couldn't tell him; he'd hate her if she did.

Once they arrived at school, they had very little time to talk as they were already late, which Woody wasn't very impressed about, they were told to go to their tutor groups to meet and greet everyone, which they couldn't wait to do.

As the four walked through a wide corridor, Jessie started playing with her hair; she slowly drifted to the other side of the corridor, when she was pushed to the floor by someone pouncing down the stairs.

"Jessie!" Woody exclaimed, rushing over to her as quick as he could, he pushed the other year 7 and started to have a go at him before Bo pulled him away.

"I'm so sorry" said the other boy, as he helped Jessie up, then their eyes locked. "I'm Buzz"

"Jes-Jessie" she replied as they both seemed to go into a trance. Woody, Slinky and Bo exchanged knowingly glances with each other before pulling Jessie back into reality. "Come on cowgirl" he said smiling. "You can see him later, but not we've got to go."

As they started walking away, she turned around and almost yelled "What form are ya in?"

"Err... I think its Mr. Anderson's one..." He replied, not really knowing much about the form groups at the school.

"Then you're with us!" Jessie yelled happily, and started prancing around, she couldn't wait to get to talk to this Buzz who she now really fancied, although, Woody, Bo and Slinky could already tell, so there was really no way she could hide it. Plus, blushing doesn't really help her cause either. A few moments later, Buzz court up with the gang, and they all introduced themselves, Buzz and Jessie became exceptionally shy when they introduced each other, even though they had already done it before.

They finally made it to Mr. Anderson's tutor room; many loud cheers were heard from the tutor group, mainly from Rex, John, Hamm and Ken.

"Hey guys" said Woody, as he and the four people following him made their way to the gang. "Err, guys, this is Jessie and Buzz, Jessie, Buzz; Rex, John, Hamm and Ken.

"Nice to meet ya all" said Jessie, mainly talking to John and Ken, who she had never actually met before.

After about half an hour of discussions and talks about what had happened over the summer, Bo was shaking nervously; Buzz and Jessie were the only ones who hadn't noticed, as they were too engaged in their little conversation.

Woody looked really concerned and was the first to ask her "Bo, what's wrong? Are you falling ill again?"

Bo shook her head as a tear fell from her eye, how could she lie to Woody like this? He had been with her for four years, never told an important lie once, and if he ever did, he couldn't hold it for long. But she had lied to his face, on the phone, on the internet, she lied to Jessie, she lied to Slinky, she lied to everyone, just because she wanted to be her real self, she thought. She was selfish, she thought she didn't really care what Woody thought, but that's when the lie started, and it's killed her for the past 5 weeks. "Woody..." She said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I have... I have something to... Tel-te-tell you." She was now completely breaking down, this was when Woody pulled her into a tight embrace, and signalled for the others to leave them alone, which they did quickly.

"What is it you wanted to tell me Bo?" He asked.

After a few seconds, Bo opened her mouth and said "I-...

_**A/N:**__ Mwahahaha! Cliff hanger, well not really but. Anyway, I have a task for those who have just read this. I need YOU to come up with a basic plotline, but most importantly, what Bo reveals to Woody. I have made this chapter as informing as I possibly could, simply because you need to know about the characters, but now it's your turn to tell ME what happened in the next chapter. The person who I think comes up with the best basic plot, will get the next chapter dedicated to them, as well as being added to my favourite author's list. I know it's not much, but it's all I can offer you._

_Reviews are appreciated, just no flame. Thanks!_


End file.
